


Matty + Jack + Late Night Phone Calls

by The_Iron_Carey



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Create-A-Thon, Gen, Mentioned MacGyver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Iron_Carey/pseuds/The_Iron_Carey
Summary: Matty waits until everyone left the office to make her weekly call to Jack. She dreads telling him about their latest mission with Mason, but she knows it is better to keep Jack informed.





	Matty + Jack + Late Night Phone Calls

Matty waited until everyone had left the building until she made the call. She closed up all the windows in the ops room in case she missed any stragglers. She had been making this call every week for the past several months and she mastered keeping it secret. After all, she was a spy and knew how to keep a secret. 

She patiently waited in front of the large screen while the call connected. Her lips twitched when the tired looking form of Jack Dalton appeared on the giant screen. "Hello, Jack."

Jack stood up straighter and seemed to gain energy at the sight of her. "Matty! How's it going?"

Matty couldn't help but roll her eyes, though she was glad to see him. She missed Jack, and she didn't want to bring him down right away with the news from their latest mission. "Same as last week, Jack. How is the progress on Kovacs?"

Jack gave her an inquiring look but did not call her out. "We are making progress. I think we're catching up with him, but it is still going to take some time. He is clever. And he is good at covering his tracks."

Matty nodded in understanding. "You'll get him. I know you will. And then you can come back to us."

She smiled inwardly when Jack beamed at the mention of his team. "How is the team, Matty? Everyone still doing okay?"

This was the part of the conversations she had been dreading. Being away from the team became harder for Jack when he knew that someone was suffering, especially Mac. She took a deep breath. "They are doing as well as they can given the circumstances."

She let Jack take in that information and braced herself when she saw his eyes narrow. "What do you mean 'given the circumstances'?"

"Our last mission was a tough one. We lost Charlie."

"Charlie? What happened?" she could tell Jack was beginning to get agitated. 

"A man named Mason trapped him in an elevator with a bomb and left us with an impossible situation. There was another bomb at a different location, and Charlie chose to sacrifice himself to save others."

Matty watched Jack as he closed his eyes and let his head drop. Jack may not have been as close to Charlie as Mac, but they were still friends. "How did they take it?"

"It was a shock and they couldn't take time to grieve. They still had that other bomb to deal with and Mason was still out there. Desi, Riley, and Bozer handled it well, but Mac." She trailed off.

"What about Mac? How is he doing?" Matty could hear the growing concern in Jack's voice. 

"He didn't take it well. He blamed himself. Mason made this trap for Mac and it was one he couldn't beat." Matty heard a pained moan come from Jack. "Charlie made the decision so Mac wouldn't have to, but you know how Mac thinks. He still sees himself as responsible."

Jack shook his head and softly whispered. "Poor kid."

"There's more." Jack cursed as she continued. "We got Mason and he told Mac that he wanted revenge on Overwatch for the death of his son. Mason's son died on a mission to save an asset. They rescued the asset, but unfortunately, Mason's son did not survive. He blames Overwatch. And that asset they rescued. Jack, it was Mac. Overwatch told Mac and, well I'm afraid their relationship is back to where it started."

Jack looked shocked and saddened at the news. "Does Mason know that the asset was Mac? Was this just revenge against Overwatch or Mac as well?"

Matty shook her head. "That is unclear at this point. We are still dealing with the fallout of this situation. More information needs to be collected."

"How is Mac doing now?" 

"He is still struggling. I don't know what he is taking harder: the loss of Charlie or Overwatch telling him it was his rescue that led to the death of Mason's son. Both hit him pretty hard and I am not sure he is processing what happened. I don't think he knows how to move on without you here." Matty sighed as she glanced at Jack.

She felt a little guilty at the look of despair that formed on Jack's face. "I wish I was there. I know how hard he must be taking all of this. I can try to talk to him. It isn't the same as being there, but it is something."

Matty nodded. "I can invite him to our next call if you want. I think you can help him more than the rest of us."

"Yes, please invite him. In the meantime work on getting information out of Mason."

Matty cringed at Jack's words. "There is a slight problem there. I'm afraid Mason got away. He is no longer in Phoenix custody."

The rage she knew was coming filled Jack's eyes. "You mean that monster is still out there? Still filled with the need to get revenge on Overwatch and Mac? That's not good Matty. He is going to go after Mac again and I'm not there to watch his back. I trust Desi, but this is Mac's life we are talking about."

"I know, Jack. We are all on high alert. We are doing everything we can to get him, but he is just as clever as Kovacs. He has been planning this for a long time and I fear he knows more about us than we do him."

"You aren't making me feel better, Matty."

"I'm not one to sugarcoat things, Jack. You know it is better to know all the details, even if the details are hard to hear." 

"I know you're right, but being far away makes it so much worse." 

"We will get him, Jack. We will do everything we can to make sure he doesn't have the chance to get another shot at Mac. I will keep you updated on the situation. Don't let your worry for Mac distract you from your mission. I don't want to have to tell him that you got killed because you were worried about him."

"Hey, nothing can distract me from catching Kovacs. My concern for Mac will push me to catch him quicker."

Matty smiled at the truth in that statement. "Well get going on catching that guy. We are waiting for you."

Jack nodded. "I will do that. And Matty, keep an eye on our boy."

With that request, Jack disconnected the call and Matty was left in silence in the empty ops center.


End file.
